The Destined
by Izanami
Summary: A slight AU fic. A H+R fic. Will Heero prove his love?
1. In Which Fealings Are Hurt

This is an AU fic, the gundam guys and girls are about 19. Everybody lives in the peacecraft massion with Relena except Trowa and Catherine. Heero is NOT Relena's protector or anything. Hilde and Duo are engaged. Wofei and Sally are dating but nobody *cough*everybody*cough* knows. Trowa and Catherine are still in the circus. Relena and Heero are really OOC in this fic, so don't get mad cause I worned you.  
  
Author's crap: No I don't own these charactors no do I intend to so lawyers stay away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Destined: Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena woke to birds chirping and the sun in her eyes. She reflected on what has happened in the last couple months. She's been trying to get close to Heero. Whenever she talks to him he tells her not to waste her breath and when she tries to touch him he grunts and shrugs her off. She was feeling like almost giving up, but then she would have these dreams.  
  
In each dream Relena would be all alone and dieing, then all of a sudden the world would crash around her, then she would see a white light. Out of the white light would come Heero, only he was an angel. He would fly down to her and save her. He would bring he up to heaven with her where there was no wars, nothing to keep them apart.  
  
Then she would wake up, gasping for air and covered with sweet. She always thought the dreams ment something but she could never place it.  
  
She decided it was time to get up and dressed so she took a quick shower and got dressed. When she walked down the stairs for breakfast she saw Pagan there with Quatra.  
  
" Oh, hello there Quatra."  
" Hello Relena, have a nice sleep?"  
" It was all right, you?"  
" Fine."  
" Ready to go to the Peace Conference?"  
" Huh, no time for breakfast?"  
" Nope, I'm sorry."  
  
On the way over to the Peace Conference she kept thinking of that dream and what it might mean. She was so spaced out she didn't even realize that Quatra was talking to her, she just kept looking out the window.  
  
" Relena? Relena? RELENA?"  
" Huh!?! What!?!"  
" I asked if you were all right or did you not feel well. You were spacing out on me."  
" I'm terribly sorry Quatra, I've just been having these dreams lately and I'm trying to place them."  
" Maybe if you talk about the dreams it might help you figure it out."  
" All right, but you can't tell anybody, k?"  
" K."  
" All right. In the dreams I'm all alone one earth. All of a sudden earthquakes tear the earth apart, then hurricanes and tornadoes. Volcanoes and all other nature disasters happen and I'm dieing. Then all of a dunned I see a bright white light. When I look in it I see an angel coming towards me, but when it gets closer I see it as Heero and he's coming to rescue me. He takes me to heaven where there is no wars or disasters."  
" Wow, that is quite a dream. When did it start?"  
" About 2 months ago."  
" Hm, interesting. Well if it progresses I think you should see a psychiatrist."  
" WHAT??! A shrink, no way."  
" *sigh*, fine, don't take my advise."  
  
Just then they pulled up to the Confrense Hall and got out. Relena gave her usual fight for total pacificm speach and everybody loved her.(I'm not good at speeches so deal with it.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody was gone from the house except Pagan, Relena, and Heero. Duo and Hilde went to a Karaoke bar. Sally and Wofei went out to eat. Quatra and Catherine went out to see a movie. Relena was watching Heero work on his gundam. Heero looks up from his work and notices Relena watching him work for no reason.*Damn girl, what does she think she's doing?* Out of no where Heero starts walking over to Relena. Relena seeing him coming over is mentally freaking out.*Shit, now what?*  
  
" What do you think your doing?" asked Heero.  
" Just watching you. Is there harm in that?"  
" Well......no, but just stop. Go try to bring your worthless ideal to the world or something and just stay away from me!!"  
  
Relena, unable to speak does the first thing that comes to mind smacks Heero across the face. When she see's the shocked look on Heero's face she just smirks and runs off. She grabs a couple bottles of saki and ran for the rose garden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero could not understand why he said all the shit he did.*Dammit, why do I always have to push her away? Now she hates me. I have to go try to make things better between us.* Heero made his way out to the rose garden. He was not expecting the scene he sees when he finally finds Relena in the rose garden.  
There stood Relena, drinking her 5th bottle of saki and drunk as........well.....just really drunk.When he got closer he saw that she had a backpack of stuff and we making her way to the front gate.  
  
" What do you think your doing Relena?"  
" Why, did you come to tell me your undieing love for me *hic*, to tell me that you can't live without me *hic*!?!"  
" ......"  
" That's what I thought, you don't give a *hic* damn about me, I'm just a peace symbol to you. Now I'm leaving this god forsaken place *hic*."  
  
Heero was able to grab her arm right under an oak tree and tried to talk her out of it.  
  
" You are making a mistake. How much did you drink?"  
" I'm doing what makes me happy and *hic* my drinking problems are non of your bee's wax *hic*."  
  
She was able to yank her arm back and was about to leave when Heero tried to grab her again. But when he got to her she was gone, disappeared.  
  
" What the.......? Please don't go..........because.......I love you." Heero wispered to himself.  
" I don't beleive you."  
" What the?" Heero looked up and there was Relena sitting in the tree.  
" I said I don't beleive you. Prove it."  
  
Heero thought this over. He did care for Relena but he's never done anything to show it. * Well heero, if your going to prove it, this is the time. Go for it.*  
  
" Fine, what do I have to do?"  
  
  
  



	2. In Which An Altermaden Is Given

I never thought I would actually keep going, but I got a bit bored. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of actually making this a big series now.  
  
This is an AU fic, the gundam guys and girls are about 19. Everybody lives in the Peacecraft Mansion with Relena except Trowa and Catherine. Heero is NOT Relena's protector or anything. Hilde and Duo are engaged. Wufei and Sally are dating but nobody *cough*everybody*cough* knows. Trowa and Catherine are still in the circus. Relena and Heero are really OOC in this fic, so don't get mad cause I warned you.  
  
Author's crap: No I don't own these characters nor do I intend to, so lawyers stay away.  
  
  
  
" I said I don't believe you. Prove it."  
  
Heero thought this over. He did care for Relena but he's never done anything to show it. * Well Heero, if you're going to prove it, this is the time. Go for it.*  
  
" Fine, what do I have to do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Destined: Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You have *hic*to marry me." Relena said with a smirk, thinking he'd never agree.  
  
'marry her!!!!!', Heero thought. 'She is a lot more drunk than I thought.'  
  
"Alright, I except."  
  
Relena was shocked, to say the least. She never expected him to actually agree. But, being as drunk as she was, decided to go along with it. She stumbled over to him, all of a sudden falling to the ground.  
  
Heero catches her in his arms. "Relena!!? Relena!!?" 'she must have finally passed out from all the sake.'  
  
Heero picked her up, and walked back home to the PeaceCraft Mansion. When he got to her room, he laid her down, kissed her on the cheek, and went to bed.  
  
***Morning****  
  
We see Relena starting to stir from her not-so-rest full slumber. She tried to sit up, but that was a mistake. Suddenly she had the worst migraine ever, and needed to puke. She stumbled over to the toilet, just in time to see yesterday's supper puked back into the toilet. "What happened last night? I can't remember any of it," she said to herself.  
  
Heero, waking to the beautiful sound of vomiting coming from Relena's room, decided to go see how she was. As he walked into the room, he saw Relena wasting her mouth out. "Don't drink if you can't handle it," he said, missing the 'huh?' look Relena gave him.  
  
Out of now where he asks, "So when do you want our wedding to be? I was thinking in the fall, not too warm, not too cold."  
  
Relena's eyes suddenly got as big as golf balls, "W,w,w,w, what wedding? I didn't know there was any wedding!!" she said, suddenly panicking.  
  
All of a sudden Zechs barges in at the word 'wedding'.  
  
"WEDDING? WEDDING? THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING. YOU LEAVE YOUR TWISTED THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, YOU EMOTIONLESS BASTARD, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!!!!" he said, exploding in rage.  
  
****************************TBC*************************  
  
I know it was short, but bear with me. So what do you think? I finally updated, I hope you like it!! The more reviews, though, the faster I'll update. Reviews really are convincing things.  
  
-Izanami 


End file.
